epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 1: Round 2
Days passed: 63 October 1st, 2014 – December 3rd, 2014 Rules Every six hours, you can hurt a character and heal a character, or you can double hurt/heal a character, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. For example, if you say "Heal John Lennon, hurt Bill O'Reilly," Lennon gains 1 HP, and O'Reilly loses 1 HP. Every character starts with 10 HP. The maximum HP one character can have is 50. Last character alive wins. The blog is finished. First Place Winner *Darth Vader Second Place Winner *Stephen Hawking Third Place Winner *Ludwig van Beethoven Characters Dead *Kim Jong-il (Killed 2 days in by HappySmileyGuy): Achievement - Kim Jong-Kill! *Justin Bieber (Killed 3 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - Gone From My World! *Lady Gaga (Killed 4 days in by ISmack): Achievement - Caught In A Bad Romance And An Open Casket! *Things 1 & 2 (Killed 5 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Closed Back Into Their Box! *Sarah Palin (Killed 6 days in by BreZ): Achievement - R.I.P-ublican Party! *Hulk Hogan (Killed 8 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - Hung From The Ropes! *Easter Bunny (Killed 9 days in by Taviwave): Achievement - Easter Egg Hunted! *Genghis Khan (Killed 10 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Khanquered! *Bill O'Reilly (Killed 13 days in by Baby GG): Achievement - Killing O'Reilly! *Captain Kirk (Killed 14 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - The Voyage Heaven! *Macho Man Randy Savage (Killed 16 days in by WonderPikachu12): Achievement - Snapped Into A Slim Jim! *Chuck Norris (Killed 19 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Chuck Norris Fact: He's Dead! *Dumbledore (Killed 21 days in by Bobdave): Achievement - Avada Kedavra! *Mr. T (Killed 22 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - We Pity The Fool! *Gandalf (Killed 24 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - He Shall Not Pass! *Christopher Columbus (Killed 24 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Discovered America, Discovered Death! *Abe Lincoln (Killed 26 days in by Skylar130): Achievement - Mind Blown Like A Verbal John Wilkes Booth! *Adolf Hitler (Killed 27 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - He Did Nazi It Coming! *Billy Mays (Killed 30 days in by HappySmileyGuy): Achievement - Ringed Down With OxiClean! *Nice Peter (Killed 30 days in by Firebrand795): Achievement - The One Vid He Never Survived! *Napoleon Dynamite (Killed 31 days in by Minipop56): Achievement - Dynamite That Never Got To Bang! *Ben Franklin (Killed 34 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Death Got To Him Before Taxes! *William Shakespeare (Killed 39 days in by Baby GG): Achievement - Left Like The End Of MacBeth! *Cat in the Hat (Killed 42 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Out Of Nine Lives! *Napoleon Bonaparte (Killed 47 days in by TheEyeOfAllEyes): Achievement - Exiled Back To His Island! *Vince Offer (Killed 52 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Slap Chopped! *EpicLLOYD (Killed 60 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - Death Raps For Hire! *John Lennon (Killed 60 days in by Tesla Man): Achievement - Stomped Like A Beatle! *Mr. Rogers (Killed 60 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Got The Fuck Out Of His Neighborhood! *Albert Einstein (Killed 62 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Theory of Dead-ativity! *Ludwig van Beethoven (Killed 64 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Major Third Degree Burn! *Stephen Hawking (Killed 64 days in by Epicnail): Achievement - A Brief History Of Pain! Category:Blog posts